


Expanding The Family

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: It was easier this time around, but it was still a massively life changing moment.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Expanding The Family

It was a couple days before your due date and you couldn’t be happier because while this had been a fairly easy pregnancy there were some things you had absolutely despised this time around. 

Namely the fact that you couldn’t eat honey, it had made you sick and honestly since the beginning of your pregnancy you couldn’t even stomach the _thought_ of honey. It had been so bad that it had actually made you cry and that was just not a good day for your or week or even month, really. 

Bottom line is, you were ready for this to be done and over with. 

You and your growing family had moved out of the apartment into a rather nice house. You and Eridan had been saving for years and with all of your hard work and a little help from your parents you had gotten a two-story, four-bedroom house in a small suburb just outside the city. It was perfect for what you and your mate needed and wanted for the future of your growing family. 

Thankfully also, Eridan had had the foresight to move before you had reached the end of your third trimester like last time so it had been an easier move for you this time around and Cronus had even come down to help you guys out. In fact, this time around, he had been around more, visiting and helping out with whatever you and Eridan had needed. 

The twins had really taken to him so you didn’t mind so much, even though he was a relentless tease to you, always joking about trying to steal you away from Eridan and always harmlessly flirting with you. You knew it was just because you were an Omega and he did it mostly to piss off his little brother (which it worked most times), but again, since you knew how hilariously harmless Cronus actually was you didn’t care much. 

Speaking of, said Alpha was currently sitting on the floor of your living room French braiding your daughter's hair while you sat on the couch with your son watching some show about dogs saving people or something? You don’t know, you just know that your son’s favorite dog was the fireman dog and he kept yelling at you to look at the TV, _you were already staring at,_ to show you it. 

“Yes, Sai, I see the dog...” You sigh as he tugs on your sleeve for the hundredth time. 

“But Mama, you gotta see,” He yells with a huge smile on his face, “Marshall is gonna save the day!” He jumps off the couch to sit right in front of the TV. 

“Hey, don’t sit so close,” You tell him firmly, “You’re going to ruin your eyes.” 

He ignores you and you honestly don’t care at this point because you’re more focused on the pains coming and going across your belly. You really didn’t want a repeat of last time so you were keeping track of time between and how long the contractions lasted this time around. Today was probably going to be the day, but you weren’t sure just yet, so you hadn’t mentioned to Eridan about how much closer the contractions had been getting. You feel that your mate already knew, however, and maybe that’s why Cronus was here. You’d bet your bottom dollar Eridan had asked him to watch you while he was away at work today. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath and held it as a particularly bad contraction hit you, exhaling a little unevenly as the pain passed. Luckily, your two children didn’t notice, but when you opened your eyes you saw Cronus watching you closely. 

“You okay there, chief?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

You nod, “I’m fine, just some aches and pains, that’s all...” You try to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

He doesn’t press you further about it, but you notice him keeping a closer eye on you now. Several minutes passed before you felt another contraction hit you and this time it was bad to the point you leaned forward, curling in on yourself and let out a pained whimper. 

Cronus was up and kneeling in front of you in seconds, “Hey, how far apart are they?” He asks as he puts a hand on your knee. 

Adrianna and Sai have now stopped what they’re doing and are watching you as well, you look at them and smile at them before looking back at the Alpha in front of you, “That’s fifteen minutes right now.” 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket, “I need to tell Eridan,” You say as you scroll through your contacts to find his name, “He needs to come home.” 

“Why don’t you let me make that call there,” Cronus says as stops you, “You should just focus on doing your breathing or whatever it is you gotta do.” 

You want to argue, but you know he’s right, let him handle the small stuff for you while you focus on the bigger more pressing issue at hand. You hadn’t been progressing all that quickly, the shortening time between each contraction taking its own time. It only shortened time between by a minute or so every couple of hours so you knew you’d have time to wait for Eridan to get home and still get to the hospital before anything happened. 

You refused to give birth in the backseat of a car again. Absolutely refused. 

Cronus leaves the room, already on his own phone talking with his brother as you relax against the couch, closing your eyes as you lean your head back. Your eyes shoot open, however, when you feel two little bodies up against either side of you. 

You look down to see Adrianna cuddle up to your right side and Sai on your left, both of them looking up at you with their big blue eyes. 

“Are you okay, mama?” Sai asks you sounding really worried. 

You smile down at him and wrap your arms around your children, “I’m fine, don’t worry,” You say, “But hey, I have a job for you guys, think you can handle it?” 

Their eyes seem to practically sparkle at this, “Yeah!” They say in unison. 

You laugh, “Good because this is a big job,” You explain to them, “I need you guys to be good because the baby is ready to come and that means mama needs to go to the hospital.” 

“You gotta have the baby at the hoptisal?” Sai asks. 

“Hospital,” You correct him, “And yes, so your daddy and I are going to be there for a little while, that means Uncle Cronus is going to watch you guys okay?” 

“Daddy is going to come get you and the baby?” Adrianna asks as she lays her head on your stomach. 

You nod, “That’s right, he’s going to come home to get me so we can go to the hospital,” You answer her, “You guys are going to stay here with your uncle until the baby comes.” 

“What happens when the baby comes?” She asks further. 

“Then you guys can come and see your new brother or sister.” 

“Oh!” They both say. 

“We’ll be good then!” Sai says with a smile. 

“We’ll be the goodest!” Adrianna adds. 

You laugh and look over as Cronus walks back into the room. 

“Alright, chief,” He says, “Eridan’s on his way right now, says for you to be ready when he gets here.” 

You snort a little, “As if that’s not possible, ED has been preparing for this for the last month,” You say as you wiggle out from between the twins and stand up, “It’d be impossible to _not_ be ready.” 

“Well better safe than sorry with what happened last time.” He says as you walk out of the room and start to head upstairs to the bedroom where your mate had left your hospital bag ready for you. 

Really, you had called him dumb for preparing it a whole month in advance, but Cronus was right, after last time it probably was just to ease Eridan’s nerves about being prepared for anything. 

You carried the bag back out of the room and you had to actually stop and sit at the top of the stairs because you felt another contraction hitting you. You leaned sideways against the wall, curled slightly in on yourself as you try to breathe through it, though it really didn’t help this time. The pain was getting worse and fuck, you really needed your mate here because while you’ve been through this before, the fear and anxiety was starting to set in and you needed him here to help ease your worries. 

Cronus must have smelled the fear coming off of you because he appears at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at you, “You okay?” He asks, “Is there anything I can or should be doing?” He sounds a little worried, which really, could you blame him? He hadn’t dealt with anything like this before and he hadn’t been present for the twins' grand entrance into the world so this was all new to him and he had no idea what to do to help an Omega who’s about to give birth. 

“No, just...” You hiss at the pain, “Give me minute.” You lay down, at the top of the stairs as you exhale heavily as the pain passes. 

“Fuck...” You mutter to yourself as you cover your eyes with your arms and just lie there. 

“Okay,” Cronus says and you can hear him (reluctantly) walking away, “I’m just gonna go over here then and watch the kiddos then.” He didn’t want to leave them by themselves for too long. 

You didn’t have the energy to even attempt to give a response, so you just laid there for who knows how long. It must have been a while because the next thing you knew, there were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and you open your eyes to see Eridan as he sits next to you. 

“Why’re you sittin’ up here?” He asks as he runs a hand over your stomach, “Are they any closer? Are they getting' worse?” 

You sit up with some difficulty and with help from your mate, “A little closer and fuck yes, they hurt like a motherfucker.” You tell him. 

He nods as he stands up and grabs the bag you had left sitting by you, “Well let’s get goin’ then.” He says as he helps you stand up, placing himself in front of you on the stairs. 

You were unbalanced enough as it is so he helped you down the stairs and helped get your shoes on for you. You took a shaky breath as your nerves started to get the best of you. This was another huge life changing moment you were going through, no longer was it just going to be you, Eridan and the twins, it was all four of you plus one. That scared you a bit... Okay, maybe it scared you a lot. 

Eridan had stood up and leaned in suddenly to you, lifting your chin with his fingers so he could give you a quick kiss, “Hey, it’s okay,” He smiled at you, “Everythin’ is goin’ like we thought it would so try to keep calm.” 

You blink a few times at him because who the fuck gave him the right to be so mature and comforting, seriously, fuck him. You smiled back at him none-the-less and nodded. 

The twins ran out to where you and Eridan were and they clung to your legs, “Be safe mama!” They both said to you. 

You would kneel down to look at them properly, but with your large belly and the pain you were in that wasn’t going to happen, so you settled for placing your hands on the top of their heads while you smiled at them, “I’ll be okay, we’ll see you soon okay?” 

They both nodded and Cronus was there pulling them off of you, “I’ll make sure they’re taken care of, just give a call when I should bring ‘em over to you.” 

Eridan took you by your hand and started leading you towards the door, “I’ll keep you updated.” He said and with that you two were out the door and on your way. 

It had taken a minute to get you into the car because a rather long-lasting contraction had hit you and you had to lean heavily on your mate as you bit you lip to the point it bled so you wouldn’t be standing in the middle of your driveway screaming. Several really pained whimpers did escape you and Eridan stood there and just held you because that’s really all he could do. 

Once the pain had subsided, he helped you into the car and got you buckled in and everything and thankfully it hadn’t taken you long to get to the hospital. You didn’t live terribly far from it, only about 20 minutes and everything had gone smoothly as far as getting you settled in where you needed to be. Soon enough you were in a room and hooked up to whatever it was you needed to be hooked up to and at that point it just became a waiting game. 

The doctors had checked you and said you were in active labor and only about five centimeters dilated, enough to give you an epidural, but not enough that this was going to end any time soon. You had called your parents and they asked if you needed them to be there right away and you had told them not yet, since who knows how many hours you would be there before anything would be happening. 

In the back of your mind, you almost wished it was as quick and dramatic as it was with the twins, at least then it was done and over with in just a little over an hour, but this was dragging on and on and it was... Well, it was boring to be honest. You and Eridan sat there and talked, you tried to get some sleep, but found it nearly impossible to sleep and on top of it all you weren’t allowed to eat anything, though they did give you ice chips to munch on. 

This was more miserable than miserable, you thought to yourself. You sighed and Eridan looked up at you from where he was sitting in the chair next to your bed, he had been texting Cronus and keeping him updated and vice-versa. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked you. 

You were a few hours in and still nowhere close to being ready to push, “Nothing, I guess...” You muttered, “It’s just... This is taking forever, that’s all.” 

He laughs, “Sol, you knew this was how it was goin’ to be so you really shouldn’t be complainin’ too much, especially after what happened last time,” He said, “Shouldn’t you be countin’ yourself lucky or somethin’?” 

You huff at him, “Yeah, I know.” 

Right then the doctor comes back in to check you and you still weren’t ready yet, but you were still closer, seven centimeters this time. You groan because how much longer was this going to take? They did, however, break your water to see if that would help speed things along. That was a weird feeling. They said they would continue to check on you periodically to see how fast you were progressing. 

Back to waiting, you guess. You look at the time and it was getting into the far evening and you wished this would happen soon because you were getting ridiculously tired and you weren’t sure what kind of energy you’d have if this went on for much longer. 

Well, you got your answer in the middle of the fucking night (go fucking figure) when they did another check on you and finally, they said you were ready to start pushing. You were groggy (having actually dozed off for a bit) and you really couldn’t feel your body due to the painkillers. 

Eridan was by your side, holding your hand as the nursing staff and doctor got you set up and ready, people moving about the room and you took a deep breath to try to ready yourself for this. When everything was ready, they had you push in ten second intervals and you couldn’t tell if it was working or not because, again, you couldn’t feel any part of your lower half. 

Eridan was watching though and telling you that he could see the head, that really was the only way you knew you pushing was working at all. It took a total of five solid pushes until you heard a baby’s cry and you breathed out heavily and relaxed against the bed and pillows as they placed the baby on your chest so you could hold it while they did the initial wipe down of fluids off its little body. 

They kept it there only for a moment before picking it back up, the doctor motioning Eridan over so he could cut the umbilical cord. He looked so nervous as he did you couldn’t help, but laugh weakly at your mate. They moved it over to the other side of the room where they did their checks on it, weight, length, lungs, heart, anything and everything that needed to be tended to. 

Eridan moved back next to you and leaned down to kiss you deeply, “You did good, Sol.” He smiles at you when he pulls away. 

“I know,” You reply with a smirk, “...What is it?” You ask, watching as the doctor finishes up with the after birth and cleaning and fixing you up. 

Eridan smiles wide, “It’s a boy.” 

You take that in for a moment and then laugh, “Adrianna is going to be disappointed.” 

He laughs with you, “I think she’ll get over it pretty quickly.” 

Once your son was cleaned, diapered and swaddled the nurse brought him over to you and placed him in your arms. He was definitely bigger than the twins had been, but then again, he had had more room to grow. The nurse let you know that he had a little bit of jaundice, but that there was nothing to be concerned about, she told you to just make sure to get him out in the sun when you two brought him home. 

The nurse had asked what the baby’s name was so she could get to working on some paperwork and also to write it on his bassinet. You looked at Eridan and then back down to your son. 

“His name is Sen Ampora.” You told the nurse, smiling at the small bundle in your arms. 

“That’s a good name.” She said as she wrote the name down on the name card on the bassinet. 

She left after that, leaving you and your mate and son by yourselves. You take a really good look at your son and you couldn’t really tell right now who he looked more like, but he did have (surprisingly) a full head of straight black hair so there was that. 

“He’s perfect.” Your mate said as he sat down next to you on the bed, you having to shift ever so slightly to accommodate him. 

You hold Sen out to his sire so he could hold him and Eridan smiles as he holds his son for the first time, “Much bigger than the twins.” He said. 

The twins had weighed in at just a little over five pounds each and Sen was a whopping eight pounds three ounces and nineteen and a half inches long so he was a decent sized baby. Everything about the little boy in your mate's arms was different from the twins, even down to the time of day. The twins had been born at just a little after four in the afternoon and Sen decided he was going to wait until 5:30 in the goddamn morning. That had put you at just a little over 18 hours in labor. 

You yawned as the exhaustion finally started creeping back over you and Eridan smiled at you as he moved to put Sen in his bassinet before going back over to you. 

“Why don’t you get some rest,” He said, “I’m going to go and check on the twins, I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

You hum and acknowledgement and shut your eyes, “Tell Adri, I’m sorry I couldn’t give her a sister.” You mumble sleepily. 

Eridan chuckles, “I’ll be sure to pass it along,” He leans down to place a kiss on your forehead, “I’ll be back.” He says again as he gets up and leaves. 

You hear the door shut and shortly after you’re drifting off yourself and sleep over takes you. 

When you wake up it’s light outside and Sen’s nowhere to be seen, but Eridan is back with you and he smiles at you as he sees you waking up. 

“Where’s Sen?” You ask as you sit up and try to wipe the sleep from your eyes. 

“The nurses are givin’ him a bath and feedin’ him.” He tells you. 

“Oh...” You say as you blink at him, you can’t really see him too well without your glasses. 

Probably sensing your train of thought, your mate picks up your glasses from the bedside table and hands them to you. 

“Thanks,” You say as you put your glasses on, letting everything come into clear focus, “I thought you were coming back with the twins.” 

“They’re in the waitin’ room right now with Cronus.” 

“How are they doing?” 

He smiles, “Well Adrianna was pretty upset she doesn’t have a sister and Sai is worried about you.” 

You shake your head because, really, did you expect anything else? 

There’s a knock at the door and the nurse walks in with Sen in his little bassinet. There was a small exchange on how were you feeling, did you need anything, the usual questions and you politely declined any help, you were doing as best as you could. 

Leaving you alone again, you look at your son sleeping peacefully all wrapped up, “Do you want to go get the twins so they can meet their brother?” You ask Eridan and he nods and goes to get your other two children. 

You manage to pull the bassinet over to your bedside and lift the small baby boy into your arms, you look him over and smile at him. You lift him slightly and you inhale his smell, he smells like you, but that wasn’t surprising considering he just spent nine months incubating inside of you. However, there was a small smell underneath yours that was different, it was faint, but it was there and undecidedly his. 

You smile so widely as you familiarize yourself with that small smell, only stopping when the door opens up and two little bodies are throwing themselves at the bed, climbing and clambering up to sit with you on the bed. 

“Hey, hey, be careful.” Eridan says sternly as he follows behind them, Cronus right behind him. 

“Mama, mama!” Sai says as he tries to cuddle up with you on the small bed, “Is this him? Is this the baby?” He asks as he peeks over at the small bundle in your arms. 

You laugh, “Yeah this is him, you want to say hello?” He shifts Sen slightly in his arms so Sai could see him better. 

Sai watches his new brother sleeping, looking him up and down before looking up at you, “He’s tiny!” 

“Believe it or not, you and your sister were even smaller than him when you were born.” 

“Nu-uh!” He says, scrunching his nose, “I’m a big boy, I’m not little!” 

You could hear Eridan and Cronus trying not to laugh, “You aren’t now, but you used to be.” You try to explain to him. 

“Oh.” He says, still not getting it, but not caring anymore as he watches Sen sleep. 

Adrianna watches also, looking decidedly pouty, “He’s not a girl.” She looks up at you, “I wanted a sister!” 

You smile at her, “Sorry princess, I couldn’t really decide what he would be.” 

“Well, you’re gonna hafta try again then!” She looks up at you seriously, “Cause I wanna sister!” 

“Ahh...” You really didn’t know what to say to her, “I... Okay.” 

She nods decidedly, “Yeah, try again!” She says as she pats Sen’s head, “But he’ll do for now.” 

You sigh, looking up at your mate for some kind of help. He smiles at you before walking over and picking up the twins off the bed, “Alright you two, give your mom some space.” 

They both whined and struggled as they were placed on the floor, “You can stand here, but stay off the bed.” He instructed them. 

They both looked up at him with a pout, “Whhhhyyyy???” They whined. 

“There’s not a lot of room up there and the baby and mom need space.” 

“But why?” They asked again. 

“That’s just how it is.” He tells them. 

“But why?” Came the same question. 

The twins and Eridan kept going back and forth and while you tuned that out to background noise, Cronus approached your bedside. 

He peeked over, “He looks like you, chief.” He observes. 

You raise an eyebrow, “Does he?” You never were good at telling these things. 

“Yep, that’s a Captor right there.” He smirks at you, “Which means he’s gonna be a real doll like you when he gets older.” 

“Cronus...” 

He laughs, “Sorry, sorry, couldn’t help myself,” He ruffles your hair, “But really, he’s a good-looking kid.” 

You swat his hand away, though it’s a halfhearted gesture, “Thanks.” You smile. 

“Better they come out looking more like you than us Ampora’s anyways.” He says off-handedly. 

“Well, that’s true.” You say with a fake arrogance. 

You look over to your mate and other two children and sighed because they were still going back and forth with the ‘but whys’ and Eridan you could see was started to get frustrated and flustered because he was running out of answers for them and the twins could tell. 

“ED, seriously,” You say, getting your mates attention, “They’re messing with you, stop.” 

The twins laugh loudly, “We got you, daddy, we got you!” They point at him and keep laughing. 

Eridan lightly pinches their cheeks and tells them to stop being mean children to their sire and the twins just kept laughing. 

You look up at Cronus, “Definitely better they take after me than your family...” 

He laughs, “I couldn’t agree more, doll face.” 

You groan, “You all need to stop, you’re exhausting.” 

“He started it!” The twins yelled, pointing at their sire while he pointed back at the twins saying they started it at the same time. 

Cronus burst out laughing next to you and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back as Sen woke up and started screaming and crying at all the noise. 

You groaned, this was going to be a long and trying journey if this is how every day was going to go. 

You started to try and rock your newborn son to sleep as the twins started crying because Sen was crying and now Cronus and Eridan were trying to comfort them and it was this whole thing. 

Really this was a mess, but you couldn’t help but smile because even though it seemed like a disaster from an outside perspective, as you watched your mate and Cronus calm the twins down and you looked down at Sen you couldn’t help but think how perfect everything was. 

Well as perfect as your life could honestly be at this point, but that was still good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I wanted it to and I'm sorry for that. I have big plans for these kids, I tell you what so keep on the lookout for furthering stories! Also if you guys have any story ideas you'd like to see written, just let me know! I'm open to suggestions and requests!


End file.
